Rosas
by iSweetWinter
Summary: ¿La esperanza es lo primero o lo último en irse junto a los recuerdos? ¿qué es lo qué espera si ya no queda nada? Las ilusiones y promesas se quiebran, pero la esperanza sigue. Es terca. Es demasiado humana para ser algo intangible. ...Es un songfic, femslash...


**Este es mi primer Bendy. No sé como habrá quedado :s Me es algo difícil escribir yuri a pesar que me guste, así que a ver como me habrá salido esto xD Bien, es un songfic, tiene la canción "Rosas"de La Oreja De Van Gogh.**

**South park no me pertenece, pero si a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone, grandes genios c':**

* * *

Una joven de cabellos de sol observaba perdida el mar. Las olas anaranjadas por la luz del caer de la tarde estaban sincronizadas para realizar una bella danza. Una danza que la rubia acostumbraba ver en compañía.

Sentada en la misma banca en el paseo junto al puerto, -paseo que ocupaban parejas para tener minutos de romanticismo y lugar donde también se inspiraban poetas aún desconocidos- esperaba tener más tiempo de esos bellos recuerdos que se escondían en su mente.

El día en el que la conoció, cuando le habló, su primer café juntas, las promesas que se juraron como amigas, como su amistad empezó a pasar de la amistad, sus visitas recurrentes a ese sitio para observar la puesta de sol, los paseos por la fina arena dorada de la playa, las ilusiones de recorrer juntas el mar en un bote, las ganas de ambas para llegar al horizonte lejano que se veía, las nuevas promesas entre ellas como amantes, el amor, el amor que se juraron.

Tantos hermosos momentos en su mente que se transmitían en lágrimas bajo sus esmeraldas. Las ilusiones estaban rotas ante ella. El amor se había terminado. No quedaba más.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado _

Como veía ahora a la chica que en el pasado la acompañaba con su cálida presencia en esa misma banca: junto a un pelinegro de ojos azules olvidando la existencia de ella e ignorando el dolor que le causó.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. _

Ellas se amaban, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Quien se quedó con el corazón en la mano fue quien escuchó tantas promesas de parte de la azabache. Pero Bárbara aún mantenía la esperanza… la absurda esperanza…

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." _

Mirando el juego de las olas a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el frío inundaba y la noche llegaba, siguió recordando los momentos con Wendy. No podía ser cierto. Aún en su mente no se procesaba la información del fin.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos. _

El fin. Ese día su chica de cabellos azabaches se excusó con incoherencias para terminar con un simple "Lo siento, ya no siento lo mismo, adios".

En segundos su vida se derrumbó sobre ella. Mil y una excusas la golpearon en el corazón.

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Pero la esperanza en la desolada chica la atormentaba más que el mismo adiós. Wendy tenía que volver. ¿No?

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." _

Trató de olvidar a la primera persona que fue dueña de su corazón, pero ya simplemente no podía.

Pero…¿fue ella el primer amor de la morena? No estaba muy segura, pero para ella si había sido esa chica la que iluminó su vida, corazón y alma. Y la misma chica que terminó por destruir sus ilusiones, sus promesas y su corazón.

Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Con el corazón roto, el viento pegando su pelo con la humedad en sus mejillas, la piel pálida, los ojos acuosos e hinchados, su mente en una sola persona… Aún mantenía la esperanza

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Y la esperanza… no se iría de allí pronto. No aún.

Una batalla entre la razón y el corazón. Mente y cuerpo en una batalla contra el Alma y el corazón. Y aún seguía.

* * *

**Creo que el Bendy no es muy leido, pero en lo personal a mi me gusta.**

**¿Reviews? Sus reviews me alegan el día y ustedes reciben un...algodón azucarado sicológico! y si no te gustó la historia, pueden tirarme el algodón a la cara...ya saben... ._.**

** Y esoo es tooodo...por ahora. Pronto me animaré a subir un longfic yaoi, pero por ahora solamente one-shoots (o como se escriba).**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
